In the system of rubber/filler/additive/solvent, a step of the coagulation of rubber/filler/additive is a very important step in the manufacturing the masterbatch of rubber/filler/additive. WO98/58985 described a process in which a large turbo dryer with blades is operated in a device at 400/1200 rpm, and using this process, the coagulation is slow, the process is long and the energy consumption is high. The invention relates to several kinds of high-speed mixing machine/coagulator. The medium including gas will be coagulated inside, especially for high-temperature gas and liquid, which will be mixed instantaneously with rubber/filler/additive mixture under high-energy turbulent status. Due to the high-temperature effect of gas and the difference between liquid medium and solvent, the rubber/filler/additive in rubber/filler/additive mixture will produce the phenomenon of desolvation and coagulate. Due to high-speed turbulence effect, the mixture process between mixture and coagulation medium (that is, the desolvation medium), will complete in several milliseconds to several hundred milliseconds. As a result, the interface of desolvation medium and rubber/filler/additive/solvent is greatly increased. In this case, the coagulation speed of rubber/filler/additive coagulating in solvent is very fast. If the temperature of desolvation medium is somewhat higher, solvent will evaporate in the process of coagulation. This phenomenon will make further acceleration inside mixing machine/coagulator, due to the reduced pressure which is resulted from the high-speed movement of the fluid. In this case, compared to the existing method, the coagulator designed in the present application is characterized of high efficiency, energy-saving and continuous running of mixing and coagulation.